


Sweet Revelation

by bigficenergy



Series: Now That I Found You [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: During a work trip, David and Patrick break some new ground in the privacy of a hotel room.A continuation of the"I Really Like You" chapter of "You Could Be The One". Can be read as a standalone.Second chapter added!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would have to be set somewhere between 4.02 and 4.04.

“Tell me what you want.”

The words rush out of David between kisses. After a bit of stop-and-go, he and Patrick are finally taking full advantage of the bed in the hotel room they booked for the weekend while they table at a craft fair. One of the two beds in the room, to be precise. The trip had been planned before they’d started seeing each other, so the room was a double. The extra bed had ended up serving as a place for them to discard their clothes as they undressed each other. David figures it’s a small step above tossing everything onto the floor.

He’s is fairly certain Patrick wanted _something_ in particular. They’re both down to their underwear, Patrick on top of David between his legs. One of David’s legs is hitched up, hooked around Patrick, and Patrick keeps sliding a hand up the underside of David’s thigh, then up further to palm and grab as much of David’s ass as he can. David thinks he’ll have to tease it out of Patrick, and isn’t prepared for his breathy, but straightforward response.

“I want to be inside you.”

David groans against Patrick’s mouth as Patrick tries to dive right back into the kiss. Their mouths brush together clumsily as David gasps, “Yeah, yeah, I want that too.”

Patrick pulls away suddenly and David drops his leg, trying to refocus and figure out what’s going on.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick says, now kneeling between David’s legs and trying to catch his breath. He rubs his hands over his face and looks away. “I’m not… I don’t think I’m actually ready for that. I shouldn’t have said…”

Leaning up on an elbow, David shakes his head vehemently, reaching out to pet reassuringly at one of Patrick’s thighs.

“You can say whatever you feel like. Doesn’t mean we have to do it,” David says softly. “You can also say whatever you feel like because you just saying things is _really_ working for me.”

That draws a short laugh out of Patrick.

“I don’t know if you know this,” David continues, “but there’s this whole thing called ‘dirty talk’, and you’re infuriatingly good at it.”

Patrick shakes his head, smiling. “I’m not trying to… you know.”

“I know, which makes it all the more infuriating,” David replies, smiling back. He gives Patrick space to decide where they go from there and is elated when Patrick leans in to kiss him, moving them back into their previous position.

As the kiss turns heated, Patrick pulls back to speak again.

“There is something…” He sighs shakily, cut off by David grazing his teeth up the side of his neck as he kisses him there. “I want to…”

“Tell me,” David says again. “Tell me what you want.”

David bites down a little and sucks, trying to only leave a fraction of a mark since it’s high enough that it would show above Patrick’s collar.

“ _David_ ,” Patrick gasps.

“Yes, but what _specifically_ do you want?” David murmurs into his ear, laughing when Patrick pokes him in the side. He lays back so that Patrick can catch his breath.

“What I said before,” Patrick says. “I do want that. Just not…”

David waits, but Patrick can’t get the words out. Instead, he gets a hand back under David’s thigh, sliding his hand up like before. David tilts his hips up to give him more room and Patrick slides a finger up the back of his underwear, between his cheeks. That itself isn’t the sexiest feeling in the world, but David gets the picture, and _that_...

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, we can do that. If you want.”

Patrick nods, looking both relieved and determined.

“Okay.” David is nodding too. “Okay. Um… did you bring any… do you have what we’d need for that?”

“I don’t,” Patrick says bashfully. “But only because I know you do.”

David gives a surprised little shake of his head, eyes widening. “How do y- how did you know?”

“You, uh… you threw away a receipt from the drugstore at the shop,” Patrick says, looking adorably shy. “I found it on the floor next to the trash can. I looked at it to make sure it wasn’t something we needed to save. For tax purposes or something.”

David presses his lips together, as if that’s ever done anything to hide when he’s amused. “Even I know that condoms and lubricant can’t be considered a tax write-off. The wet wipes are versatile though, if we used those at the store, we could make a case.”

Patrick shakes his head, grinning. “And what about the four boxes of candy you also bought?”

“Not a write-off, just a good deal. Also if you were hoping I brought those, I didn’t because I ate them all.”

“I think we’ll manage.”

After a pause, David says, “I hope you don’t think I was being… presumptuous. I just figured it was better to be over-prepared than-”

Patrick cuts David off with a soft kiss.

“It’s okay, I appreciate it. Do you want me to…?” Patrick tilts his head toward the other bed where their bags are sitting.

David nods and Patrick gets up.

“It’s the leather pouch in the side compartment- oh, can you just bring it?” David says as Patrick finds the pouch and starts to open it. He gives David a look, but returns to kneel next to him on the bed, handing him the pouch.

“It’s just that there’s something in here that wasn’t on the receipt,” David says, opening the pouch.

Patrick’s eyes widen and David catches his slightly alarmed expression.

“Oh your sweet face.” David can’t help putting a hand on Patrick’s cheek for a second before returning to the task at hand. “It’s nothing scary, just less obvious, maybe. And I had to put them in a sandwich bag to fit them in here, which is not the most glamorous look.”

David first hands Patrick a tube of lube. Patrick turns it over in his hand. Organic ingredients, paraben-free, even contains aloe. He wouldn’t expect anything less. David sets the wipes on the side table and then opens and holds out the previously mentioned sandwich bag. Patrick looks in at the purplish-blue contents.

“Latex gloves?”

“Nitrile, actually. Latex is fine in a pinch, but I prefer the alternatives. I also prefer them in black, it’s a much sleeker look, but I could only find blue. Oh, and the condoms, if-slash-when we get to those... they’re polyisoprene.”

Patrick plucks a glove from the bag, and David puts the rest back in the pouch before reaching over to place it on the side table.

“So is this for my benefit or yours?” Patrick asks tentatively.

“I thought maybe both?”

Patrick looks unsure, so David continues.

“Okay, so this nice, steady pace we’ve been going at… it’s not just for you. Historically, I haven’t often been able to take my time in this… area. Which has been fine. Sometimes. Like I said, in a pinch, I’m flexible. But as you may know, I’m actually kind of particular about things.”

Patrick smiles knowingly and David can’t even bring himself to admonish him for it.

“I know this has all been… different for you,” he continues. “It’s been different for me too. Overwhelmingly so at times. And I know for me, barriers…” he gestures at the glove Patrick is still holding. “Those can help.”

Patrick nods. “I can get behind that.”

David smiles. “Well I was actually hoping we could stay face to face for now…”

Patrick rolls his eyes, then pulls the glove onto his right hand, making a bit of a show of it.

“Okay, well you don’t have to do that like you’re some kind of villainous doctor who’s about to harvest my organs.”

Patrick laughs. “No more crime dramas for you.”

David nudges him playfully with a knee before pulling off his underwear. He looks over at the other bed like he’s going to try to toss them over, but Patrick holds out his bare hand and he gratefully hands them over so he can do it. David grabs the pillow he’s not using and lifts up so he can place it under his hips, settling with his knees bent, feet flat on the bed.

Patrick uncaps the lube and applies some to a gloved finger. This is happening out of David's view, and he lifts his head up to try to see. Patrick looks up at him and smiles.

“Give me a second here.”

David nods. “Take all the time you need.”

He's obviously forcing himself to at least feign patience, and Patrick appreciates it. He tosses the lube aside, but doesn't touch David right away, opting to lean over him and give him a slow, teasing kiss first.

When David feels fully distracted by the kiss, Patrick presses his finger tentatively against his hole. David smiles into the kiss and that's all the encouragement Patrick needs to keep going. He starts to press his finger in and David exhales shakily, squeezing the arm that Patrick has braced on the bed.

Reluctant to leave the kiss but eager to continue, Patrick leans away and sits back up so he can sink his finger into David deeper. David's head tilts back and he hums happily.

“Is that okay?” Patrick asks.

“Uh-huh,” David sighs. Slowly, he looks back up. “Are you okay?”

Patrick nods. “Give me a little credit. I have done things similar in concept to this.”

“Mm, I’m sure you have, stud like you.”

Still, the way Patrick brushes off David’s needling, eyes fixed on where his hand is, is telling. He looks a bit amazed and David smiles softly.

“You can move if you want,” David says. “Nothing fancy, just pull out a little and push-” He gasps as Patrick starts to fuck him slowly before he even finishes the sentence. “Uh-huh, that works.”

David’s head lolls back onto the pillow again, his eyes closing. He reaches down and begins to stroke his cock slowly, moaning softly. He feels Patrick lose his rhythm, his other hand coming up to brace himself against one of David’s knees. David opens his eyes to find Patrick looking at him with so much fondness, he almost wants to run from it.

“What?” he asks instead.

Patrick shakes his head, blushing. “I just appreciate how… expressive you are.”

David smirks at that. “Are you surprised? You have met me, right?”

Patrick’s smile softens and he averts his gaze. “I just worry still that whatever we’re doing isn’t… enough. I like knowing you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Well I am,” David says, rocking down a little onto Patrick’s finger to punctuate his point. “I always do. Every time we’ve been together, however we’ve been together, I’ve thought, ‘If this is all he ever wanted, I’d be fine with it.’”

Patrick looks back at him. “Really?”

David nods, also looking bashful now. “I hadn’t planned on getting this real with you while you were…” He looks down between them.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just...”

“Get a move on?”

“That’s not what I was going to say!”

Patrick begins to move his hand again anyway. “It wasn’t?”

“You know, it’s unfair for you to continue being so goading while we’re doing this.”

“Really? I was under the impression you liked it.”

“‘Like’ is a strong word. ‘Tolerate’ is more like-”

Patrick chooses that moment to show David that he’d done a little homework prior to this trip. He curls his finger just so and rubs gently at the right spot in David. David’s mouth drops open, but no further sounds come out. Patrick does it again and David melts further into the mattress, his eyes rolling back a little.

“Wow,” Patrick whispers. “I’ve never seen you switch off like that.”

David’s head lifts his head sharply and fixes him with a vicious glare. “Switch off? What am I, a sconce?!”

Patrick does a bad job of disguising his amusement. “Sorry. Poor choice of words.”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” says David. He looks away from Patrick. “So you might want to keep doing what you were doing. To distract me from your rude phrasing.”

Patrick obliges immediately and David lays back with a little satisfied smirk.

After a few moments, David clears his throat gently. Patrick pauses his movements and looks at him.

“You can add another. If you want,” David says.

Patrick only hesitates for a second before finding the lube where he’d tossed it on the bed, applying some to two fingers now, and slowly pushing back in. David is strokes himself more steadily now, panting a little.

“You can, uh…” David tries, focusing becoming more and more difficult. “You’re, um… you’re being very considerate, which is very nice. But it’s okay if you want… if you wanna go… faster. Harder.”

“Oh,” Patrick says, like he genuinely hadn’t thought about it. “Sorry. I just kinda… was going the pace I’ve gone with myself.”

A surprised groan escapes David and he clenches suddenly around Patrick’s fingers, making Patrick gasp out too.

“You, um… yourself? As in you’ve done this to yourself?” David asks, breathless and staring up at the ceiling.

Patrick gives a nervous little laugh. “I, uh… yeah. I’ve just…

He trails off, so David squeezes his eyes shut, takes a breath, then looks at Patrick to indicate he’s listening.

“I’ve thought about doing... more with you. I want…” Patrick ducks his head and huffs a sheepish little laugh. “God, I want you. Every way you’ll have me. But I know it’s easy to fantasize about things. Doing them is a whole other… I needed to see on my own first. I feel like such an amateur.”

David lets his head fall back on the pillow again and closes his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

Patrick bristles, misunderstanding. “I mean, I thought I was doing pretty well considering.”

David’s eyes fly open and he reaches out to rub Patrick’s arm soothingly.

“Oh my god, no. I mean like literally, tell me about it. Tell me all about it.”

Already flushed from their activities, Patrick goes even pinker.  “I don’t know if there’s much to tell.”

There’s a mischievous smirk on David’s face when he settles back and begins stroking himself again, lazily. “When?”

“The first time?”

“‘Not much to tell,’ he says,” David teases, smile widening.

With a fond roll of his eyes and just another moment’s hesitation, Patrick says, “A few nights after we stayed at Stevie’s. Probably would’ve been the very next night, but I couldn’t… with Ray at home. Needed an evening when I had the house to myself.”

David nods. “Please, go on.”

“I was still nervous, so at first I was just thinking about the other night. Your mouth on me the first time. And I… touched myself.”

Despite his breathing picking up, David manages to ask, “Over your pants?”

“At first.” Another shy laugh. “Not for long. I took everything off and I kept going. Then I… well… so, the community center has, um, samples of… it’s not your fancy organic stuff, but…”

David waves him off with his free hand. “Better than nothing. So then…?”

“I used some. I didn’t push in right away, just touched. It felt good.”

Now they’re both sounding short of breath. David nods, encouraging him to continue.

“When I did put it in, at first, it was… it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t really good either. Just kind of weird.”

“But you kept going.” It’s not a question, and it’s a wonder that David can still muster up that little impish smirk, even when he’s practically panting.

“I did. It took a few minutes to just kind of… figure it out? To relax and… stuff. See what felt right.”

He looks down at David, who looks _delectable_ , looking up at him with soft, lidded eyes, lips parted, his usually perfect coiffure mussed. He’s flushed and so hard now, still stroking himself with more and more intent. It lights a fire in Patrick.

“Once I was comfortable,” Patrick continues, his voice lower than before, “I pulled almost all the way out.”

Up to that point, he’d still been moving his fingers in David, almost absently. Now, he illustrates his words, pulling his fingers back, almost out. “And I…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, just pushes his fingers back into David, harder than before, enough to make him gasp a little. He strokes out and in like that again, and again. David starts to moan on his exhales, squeezing his cock and stroking faster.

“It started to feel good, but it wasn’t enough,” Patrick says as he continues to fuck David. “I think the angle wasn’t quite right or something. I was on my back and I tried, but I just couldn’t quite find…”

Patrick curls his finger up like he had earlier, finding David’s prostate again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” David groans.

“...that,” Patrick finishes, smiling. “But then I started thinking about you. Started thinking about your fingers. How you’d know exactly how to do it. God, I like your hands on me.”

David _whimpers_.

“Can’t even begin to imagine what you cock would feel like in me, but I wanna know, David.”

“Gonna make it so good for you,” David gasps, head thrown back as he jerks himself off faster. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise.”

Patrick leans heavily on one of David’s legs, moving his fingers harder and faster, how David had wanted.

“Wanna feel you, come on David, come on…”

“Ohmygod, _Patrick_.”

David arches his back and comes over his hand onto his chest, silent for a moment before his voice breaks free in a sharp cry. Patrick moans at the feeling of David’s muscles clenching an squeezing his fingers, the fingers of his other hand digging into David’s leg.

Staring up at the ceiling, David tries to catch his breath. He can’t remember a time that sex had felt like this, and anything close had likely been the result of a far more adventurous, far more questionable romp.

Before he can get too in his head about it, he hears Patrick.

“Sorry, David, I have to…”

Then Patrick is pulling his fingers out. He manages to be gentle despite the desperation in his voice, but David still blows out an unsteady breath at the loss. He watches with unfocused eyes as Patrick strips off the glove and tosses it god-knows-where, then clumsily tries to get out of his underwear.

Grimacing, David wipes his hand against his own hip. That’ll have to do for the moment, because Patrick finally manages to get naked and is reaching for his own neglected erection.

“Hands off,” David says, trying for as commanding as his pleasantly scrambled brain will allow. He’s a little surprised when Patrick actually listens.

“What-?”

David reaches out to him and Patrick leans in, allowing David to pull him down, making him brace his hands on either side of David’s head.

“Don’t move,” David says as he feels around on the mattress for the lube.

Half-obeying, Patrick keeps his his hands where they are, but thrusts his hips forward, trying to get some friction against David.

“David come on, please.”

David has managed to find the lube and squeezes some out into his hand, taking his time, looking up at his adorable business-partner-turned… well, something more. They weren’t doing labels yet, were they?

“This is a really good look on you,” David says, tossing the tube away once more.

With a frustrated groan, Patrick hangs his head. “Is this payback for all the teasing earlier? Because I’ve learned my lesson and I’ll never do it again if you’ll just… touch me, please…”

David finally wraps his hand around Patrick’s cock and gives it a few strokes, just to slick him up. It’s enough, though, that Patrick lets out a broken sound of relief.

“I know I’m going to regret telling you this, but you should definitely not stop teasing me,” David says, his hand still at the base of Patrick’s dick. “A lot of the time, it’s very hot.”

Patrick laughs despite himself. A moment passes and David still isn’t moving his hand. Patrick makes a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine.

“If you’re trying to get me to beg or something, I feel like I’ve already said ‘please’ a lot…”

David shakes his head. “I want you to show me how you’d fuck me. You’ve thought about it, right? You’ve thought of everything.”

Patrick can’t look at him directly as he nods. David gives him a second, which is all Patrick needs to start moving his hips, thrusting into his grip. David watches with reverence. The plan had been to just let Patrick have at it, but he can’t help but squeeze and stroke him just a little, wanting to see him get off so badly.

One of Patrick’s hands moves to slide behind David’s head, tilting him up as he drops down lower so he can kiss him messily while his thrusts turn shorter and harder. They both moan and have to break the kiss, panting against each other’s mouths.

This close, David can’t see Patrick’s expression, so when he comes he feels it first, hot and wet in his hand, adding to his own mess on his chest. Patrick’s head falls to David’s shoulder as he gasps and moans through it. It’s all overwhelmingly hot and triggers an aftershock through David, his body remembering how good Patrick had just made him feel. He rubs Patrick’s back soothingly as he comes down, taking some deep breaths of his own at the same time, until Patrick has regained enough awareness to roll mostly off of David.

While Patrick’s eyes are closed, David looks at him adoringly. This is always a treat, seeing professional, collected, buttoned-up-in-a-button-up Patrick turned into a flushed mess. David doesn’t want to move, but he can’t wait, and he can’t do what he wants to do in his current state. So, he rolls away from Patrick, reaching for the wet wipes he’d strategically left out for easy access, and quickly begins to clean himself up.

Most of the mess had ended up on him, but he also tidies Patrick up, which makes him peek an eye open, already back to looking amused.

“You always gonna be this efficient after?” he asks.

David pauses. He’s turned away from Patrick again, discarding the used wipes, so he lets himself grin at the sudden onslaught of butterflies in his stomach. “I guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.”

He doesn’t see Patrick match his grin behind him. He clears his throat and rolls back over to face Patrick.

“Anyway, you can make fun of me, but it wouldn’t have been very pleasant if I hadn’t cleaned up before doing this.”

David snuggles up to Patrick’s side, his head on his chest and arm flung across his middle. Patrick laughs, extracting his arm from under David so he can run his fingers through his hair.

“I gotta say, David, I never imagined you’d be such a cuddler.”

“I’m not. Not usually.”

“Ooh, am I getting to see a side of David Rose no one else gets to see?”

David squirms a little. “Maybe. I guess now you have something to blackmail me with.”

Patrick runs his other hand up and down David’s arm. “Seems like more fun to keep this knowledge all to myself.”

The butterflies in David’s stomach now threaten to burst right out of his chest. He squeezes Patrick tighter. “Have I mentioned that I really like you?”

Patrick kisses the top of David’s head. “I really like you, too.”

The room is almost dark now, the sun having gone done since they first arrived. There’s still the television, which Patrick had turned on for background noise, providing a little extra light and the ambient sounds of a sports highlights program. They should turn on a lamp and turn off the TV. They should shower and go out for dinner.

David snuggles in impossibly further, and Patrick squeezes him in return. The need to get dinner is likely what will get them out of bed eventually, but for the moment, nothing really seems worth moving for.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick stirs when he feels David climbing back into bed. He doesn’t know what time it is, and must have slept through David getting out of bed to begin with. He feels the warmth of his body close to his and tilts his face up, eyes still closed. He receives the soft press of David’s lips against his that he’d been hoping for.

“You taste minty,” Patrick murmurs, brow creased with confusion. He pries his eyes open and blinks blearily. “Are you dressed?”

“Unfortunately,” David says.

“Did hell freeze over? Why are you up before me?”

“For the very practical reason that they only serve the continental breakfast from 7:00 to 8:30.”

Patrick closes his eyes again and smiles. “Should’ve guessed.”

“I did wake up earlier than absolutely necessary, though, and then I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, a certain big spoon was just _drilling_ me in the back with his-”

“Shhhh,” Patrick shushes with a giggle before burying his face further into his pillow. He’s under the blankets, but still curls up a little as if to hide the offending protrusion. “Sorry.”

David can think of few things more intimate than this. Seeing Patrick sleepy, soft, and _silly_ early in the morning feels like such a rare treat. Not that he doesn’t like Patrick during the day, bright and alert and self-assured. He just kind of can’t believe that only he really ever gets to see Patrick like _this_.

“Oh, you’re about to be,” David says. “Because it made me realize something, and _that’s_ why I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Patrick squints his eyes open again. “What?”

“Your sexy little retelling of your night with yourself.” He smoothes a hand up and down Patrick’s upper arm. “You never told me how it ended.”

“I think you can probably guess.”

“That’s not nearly as fun as you telling me.”

David’s hand dips below the covers, finding its way between Patrick’s legs. He cups his erection through his underwear and Patrick hums happily.

“I suppose you remember where I left off?” he breathes.

“You told me that thinking about me is what got you off. How could I possibly forget that?”

Patrick blushes and throws an arm over his eyes, but he’s smiling despite himself. David pulls back the covers, runs his hands up Patrick's stomach under his t-shirt, then back down so he can get his fingers under the waistband of Patrick’s underwear, tugging teasingly. Patrick rolls onto his back and lifts his hips a little, making a small noise that sounds suspiciously close to a whine.

“So what did you imagine me doing?”

“You _know_ what.”

“Fine, how many fingers did I use?”

Patrick groans. “Started with one.”

“Oh there were phases to this? Lovely,” David says, pulling Patrick’s underwear off and then sliding his hands up his thighs. “And then?”

“Then you gave me another.”

“How generous of me.”

David wraps a hand around Patrick’s cock and starts to stroke him languidly. Patrick presses his head further back into his pillow and sighs.

“And so that’s what did it for you?” David asks. “Two of my fingers, deep inside you, rocking in and out…”

“ _David_ ,” Patrick whines, thrusting up into David’s hand.

“Yes?”

“I want it.”

“Oh I know you do.”

Patrick blinks up at him. “I mean I want you in me. Now. Please."

"Oh. I… um…"

"Just one finger, please, I can take one."

When David doesn't respond for a long moment, Patrick opens his eyes, worried he's crossed a line or something. He finds David looking at the clock on the nightstand, looking torn.

" _Seriously_?" Patrick asks, but it's punctuated with a laugh.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, okay?" David says, defensive, even while his hand is still on Patrick.

"Okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, obviously. But if you do want to, I promise you, it's not gonna take that long." He tilts his hips up purposefully, rocking himself into David's grip and biting back a moan.

David has to suppress a sound of his own at the sight. He looks back over at the nightstand, this time at the leather pouch containing their supplies. "Yes, yeah, okay, hold on."

David makes quick work of getting a glove on and getting lube on his finger and then his hand is between Patrick's legs, finger pressed against his hole. Patrick groans like he's already being fucked.

"Come on, please."

David pushes in slowly, carefully, and is unprepared when Patrick rocks his hips down hard to expedite the process, throwing his head back and gasping when David's finger is all the way in.

"Fuck, wow, okay, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. It's good, it's really good."

David watches Patrick's flushed face, smiling in awe. "Seems like you don't even need a second one."

Patrick laughs, eyes closed, his breathing becoming short. "Ohh, I'm gonna want more. Not yet, but- AH-"

David curls his finger, rubbing up on just the right spot, making Patrick moan unabashedly. David's anxiety about them potentially being overheard is quickly overtaken by how much he enjoys hearing and seeing Patrick lost in sensation.

"David," Patrick pants out. "I'm not… I'm not thinking about your fingers anymore."

It takes a second for David to get what he means, but then, _oh_.

"Thought you said you couldn't imagine that," David teases, trying not to think too hard about how much he wants to give Patrick everything he's fantasized about.

"My imagination probably isn't doing it justice, but-" He clenches down on David's finger and moans loudly again, one of his hands gripping his pillow hard to ground himself. "David, fuck me, fuck me, _please._ "

It pains David to tear his gaze away from Patrick's face, but he does, the hand on his cock coming to rest at the base so he can take the rest in his mouth, motivated by the desire for efficient clean up, but mostly by the desire to taste Patrick. One of Patrick's hands finds its way to the back of David's head, and maybe it's because he's still drowsy, but he isn't rough with him. Instead, he just kind of pets at David's hair, even as his breathing becomes more ragged and his hips rock up and into David's hands. Distantly, David is amazed by how sweet Patrick is, even now.

Patrick doesn't manage to vocalize a warning in so many words, but his breath catches and David feels his orgasm start from inside, so he's ready for it, swallowing him down as Patrick gasps and moans through it. David lingers and then Patrick does tug at his hair gently. David sits up and is immediately pulled partway on top of Patrick.

“That’s about how it ended. But this was better,” he gasps out before pulling David into a deep, searching kiss. He's tried to steer clear of things he thinks Patrick might not like, but once they'd started kissing, Patrick has never shied away from a kiss, no matter what. Right now, he’s kissing David like it’s his _goal_ to taste himself.

Patrick's hands are wandering now, finding the waist of David's jeans. David pulls away.

"Sorry. Prior engagement, remember?"

David stands and Patrick's hands drop. He's actually pouting, which is ridiculous and adorable.

"You like food more than sex with me," Patrick grumbles, curling up on his side and pulling the blanket back up over himself. When David pauses for too long, Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"They both… rank very high," he says finally. Patrick smiles.

"Mkay. Go get breakfast then. I'll just be here," he sighs.

David squeezes his eyes shut, very much not wanting to leave, but his stomach is growling and they have a long day at the craft fair ahead of them. He leans down to kiss Patrick's bedhead once before dashing to the bathroom to make sure he's not too disheveled to head down to the lobby.

\---

When David returns with a precarious armful of paper bowls filled with fruit, mini pastries, and other continental breakfast offerings, Patrick is in the bathroom. David deposits the food on the desk as carefully as he can manage, then turns to the coffeemaker. He wrinkles his nose at the packet of ground coffee, but sets the machine to boil some water in case Patrick wants to roll the dice on the generic brand black tea.

He's arranging the food on the desk when Patrick emerges from the bathroom freshly showered, with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. David stops what he's doing and drinks in the sight. To the untrained eye, Patrick doesn’t look particularly toned, but David knows by touch now where his muscles of his back, arms, and legs are firm and where his belly is just a little softer. All traces of that adorable sleepiness have been washed away by the shower, which also means he has the wherewithal to look bashful now.

"Hi," David says.

"Hi." Patrick moves his arms like he's going to cover himself but stops, instead putting his hands on his hips and looking down.

David goes over to him and puts his hands on his bare shoulders, kneading gently.

"What's going on? If it weren't for this gorgeous display, I'd think you were getting a little shy on me."

"Tch. No," Patrick says, but it takes effort for him to meet David's eye. David waits.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little embarrassed," Patrick finally confesses.

"About what?"

Patrick takes a deep breath. “Look, I know you were joking… or, mostly joking… when you said that sex ranks high for you…”

_Sex with you_ , David wants to correct him, but he wants more for Patrick to say what he needs to.

“And it made me realize… for me, I’ve… I’ve never even thought to put it on the list. And now it’s like… top three with a bullet. I feel like how my friends were all supposedly feeling when we were teenagers. But I’m not a teenager now, and I just… worry about getting too lost in it.”

David closes his eyes and nods, processing. “Mkay, I hear you. But I also hope you’re not apologizing for enjoying yourself.”

“Ah, well, it sounds silly when you put it that way.”

“No, I mean, I understand where you’re coming from, but…” David sighs, thinks. He’s never been so careful with his words before Patrick. “For whatever my word is worth, it’s okay let go and just let yourself feel good.”

It’s advice that he himself has been given on more than one occasion. With Patrick, he’s finally starting to see the merits of it himself.

“I want that for you,” he adds.

Patrick looks up at him. “Thank you, David.”

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck, but Patrick doesn’t move his hands from his hips yet.

“You know, what I said earlier, when you were… I’ve never asked for that. Let alone, um… begged for it like I did. Was that, I don’t know, too much?”

David shakes his head. “Well, only too much in the sense that I’m not used to having to be the responsible one in a situation like this, and my resolve is only so strong. So next time you talk like that, you better hope we don’t have anywhere to be.”

Finally, Patrick wraps his arms around David, pulling him in close to kiss him with intent, and a filthy amount of tongue.

“I know what you’re doing,” David breathes against Patrick’s lips.

“What am I doing?” Patrick asks, kissing up David’s neck and grazing his teeth at the spot right below his ear, making him gasp. He pulls away, his hands on Patrick’s arms to keep him from following.

“You’re trying to come between me and an everything bagel," David says. He sighs. "I really can’t believe I’m saying this, but you should go get dressed.” He steers Patrick toward the bed where his bag is, but not without giving his butt a playful swat. Patrick grins at him over his shoulder.

David sits at the desk, popping some grapes into his mouth before spreading cream cheese on half a bagel. He looks up in time to see Patrick shedding his towel, his back to him, and then bending down further than absolutely necessary to pull on a pair of boxer briefs. David takes a bite of his bagel as he takes in the show. He won’t say anything, but he’s definitely noticed that since they started sleeping together, Patrick has begun trading his regular old boxers for much tighter, much shorter boxer briefs. They’re still comfortable cotton and still usually blue, but they leave a lot less to the imagination. What’s David supposed to do? _Not_ look?

Patrick doesn’t put on a single stitch more, joining David at the desk in just the tiny, navy blue boxer briefs.

“You know, I think I want something else for breakfast,” Patrick says, looking over the food on the desk.

“This is a pretty good representation of what they had downstairs,” David says with his mouth full. “That coffee cart will probably be there at the fair again today, I think they had some pastries and things.”

“Hmm, no, that’s not really what I had in mind.”

Before David can ask when exactly he had become so picky, Patrick kneels down in front of him. David swallows.

“ _Oh_.”

“Most important meal of the day, right?” Patrick asks, running his hands up David’s thighs and up to the fly of his jeans.

“Stop that.”

Patrick freezes. David shakes his head.

“Not _that_ , just the bad jokes.”

“Kind of a packaged deal,” Patrick teases, but he doesn’t say anything more as he undoes David’s pants and gets them pulled down along with his underwear. Patrick leaves them bunched at his ankles rather than unlacing his shoes.

David expects Patrick to touch him first, but Patrick only uses his hand to guide David’s still mostly-soft dick into his mouth, sucking gently. David throws his head back and gasps as he feels himself getting hard in Patrick’s mouth, until Patrick has to pull back to accommodate his full length. After a few moments, he pulls off completely, making David whine.

“You can keep eating if you want,” Patrick says with a wicked little smirk, continuing to stroke David absently.

That’s when David realizes he’s still holding the bagel he was working on. He drops it on the table, maybe into one of the bowls, he doesn’t really care.

“As if,” he says, brushing his hands together to make sure they’re clean before placing one, encouraging but gentle, on the back of Patrick’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about because I, like David, realized Patrick didn't finish his story in the first chapter. And I finally finished writing it now because I have other things I should actually be working on so naturally I'm finding excuses not to do that. Anyway. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> When you're like, "Yeah, I'll tack the missing sex scene onto that chapter," and then it ends up being a whole 4000 word thing on its own.
> 
> Some folks were very sweet and enthusiastic about the idea of this continuation and I hope it was satisfactory!
> 
> I didn't use a song explicitly the way I do over in [You Could Be The One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659), but since this was for the "I Really Like You" chapter, there is a little repetition of that at the end, and the title is also pulled from the [lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-i-really-like-you-lyrics).
> 
> If the "off switch" moment sounds familiar to anyone, it's because I originally wrote something similar as an aside in [Grand Slam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048857). Figured it was worth writing the moment actually happening (I prefer keeping my plausibly canon-compliant fics also compliant with each other), which may be more for me than anything but that's okay. :)
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm back on [Tumblr](http://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi there.


End file.
